


视频通话

by JanineeTion



Category: Super Junior
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanineeTion/pseuds/JanineeTion
Summary: 她还紧紧握着手机，前置摄像头扣在床上。男朋友显然是吓到了，手机里传出呼唤，“正洙？特儿？”她看了一眼想要挂断。我一把抢下来，一手扣住她的双手举过头顶，一手又把手机摄像头在她眼前翻转，让它靠在台灯上而外摄像头对着床上能更好地拍到全景，顺手关了声音。
Relationships: Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk/You
Kudos: 6





	视频通话

在姐姐家住了有十几天，我也快开学了，姐姐和姐夫想请我吃顿饭来作为送别。

餐厅不大，在一个巷子的尽头，装潢是古老的欧式风格，桌子是木质的，厚厚的实心桌面雕刻着精致的欧式花纹，只由两根流线型的木柱支撑着。

姐夫很绅士，看得出他是真的很照顾姐姐，为了不让姐姐用餐被上菜的服务生打扰还特意让姐姐坐在内侧。正好我也坐在内侧，和姐姐面对着。

姐姐今天穿了宽松的纺纱衬衫，配了相似质感的阔腿裤，看上去很职场风，只是领口处巧妙地设计了一片几乎透明的地带，让她的锁骨一览无余，还有暗绿色的内衣带，正是我喜欢的那一款。她怕我没能注意到，还特意伸进衣领去假装调整。

姐夫主动说起他追姐姐的过程，说实话我一点都不想听，但表面功夫还是要假装假装。他提到从前姐姐总是有很多男生围在身边，但是都呆不了多久就离开了，觉得自己很幸运。

那些男生为什么呆不了多久，我不比你清楚？我没有把心里的想法说出来，而是接着他的话题回他：“你这么说我想起来了，姐姐那个时候有个特别好的男朋友呢，每天晚上两个人视频通话到半夜，我在隔壁房间都睡不好觉。姐姐超凶的，我也不敢让姐姐关掉视频，就天天听姐姐和那个人卿卿我我。”

姐夫神色有点难堪，我赶紧补充：“所以我就在他们视频的时候我在门外制造噪音，还喊姐姐‘宝贝’，那个小气鬼没几天就和姐姐分手了。”

“干得好！”他捧场地大笑，还搂紧了姐姐的肩膀，“正洙，你弟弟可帮了我大忙呢。”他在姐姐额头落下一吻。

姐姐好像和我一样想起了这个故事，无心回应姐夫的甜蜜举动，而是带着有些嗔怒的笑瞥我一眼，有点傲娇地撅嘴表达不满。

我也回她一个笑，又看看傻傻的姐夫。

/

那时我没有敲门就走进姐姐的卧室，站在她床前直直地盯着她，说：“姐姐，挂断吧，好吵啊。”

手机里的人似乎也听出了我的不满，赶紧回：“啊，你弟弟来啦，吵到他了的话就先不说了吧。”

“好吧，那再见啦。”她正要按下挂断，手却又收回来，弯起眼睛狐媚地问：“要是我非要继续呢？”

她以美人卧的姿势侧躺在床上，为了和男友通话还稍微化了妆，穿着一件真丝的吊带裙式睡衣；睡衣的样式略保守，没有花纹，领口也高，但光滑的丝质反而勾勒出了她自然的身体曲线，锁骨，细腰，手臂，尤其是丰满的胸和一双略有肌肉却纤长的腿。她男朋友只能看见脸，真可怜。

我和她沉默地对峙着，她却打破了这种平静，用舌尖舔了圈下唇，让那儿变得水光粼粼的。于是我也没再等下去，欺身压住她，用我的吻来回答她的问题。她不顺从地仰着脖子左右躲避，手却已经握在我的腰侧，轻捏着那里的肉来表达自己的欲求不满。

她还紧紧握着手机，前置摄像头扣在床上。男朋友显然是吓到了，手机里传出呼唤，“正洙？特儿？”她看了一眼想要挂断。  
我一把抢下来，一手扣住她的双手举过头顶，一手又把手机摄像头在她眼前翻转，让它靠在台灯上而外摄像头对着床上能更好地拍到全景，顺手关了声音。

我回头继续舔舐她的耳垂，嫩嫩的肉含在嘴里格外舒服，“天天视频算什么，姐姐，我会一直陪着你的。”

“视频……视频关掉……你别闹了……”她还努力保持着理智，惹我不满。

我刻意盯着外置摄像头轻咬姐姐的乳房，隔着衣服在乳头上打转，她沿着我的视线看去，脸上带着红晕。

“姐姐，你和他做爱了吗？”

“没……没有。”

我伸手把手机扔进抽屉，没关紧，声音还能进去。  
我轻咬一口她的软肉，她吃痛，双腿蜷缩起来顶着我的那里摩擦，腰向上弓起来给背和床单之间留下缝隙。我伸手进去从腰窝滑到臀尖，拨开连衣裙边缘摸上她的阴蒂，才发现她没穿内裤，穴心早已一片泥泞，待人开采。

我向她挑挑眉，表达我对这发现的赞叹，她安然接受，主动缩了缩穴口邀请我的手指进入。

我侧身在床上，一手照顾她的蜜穴，一手抚摸她柔顺的长发；她已经完全沉溺于性事，随着我指节在她穴内弯曲的激烈程度收紧小腹，情动时“唔……嗯……”地带着哭腔呻吟，胳膊勾上我的脖子索要唇齿的安抚。

她的脚趾蜷缩起来，双腿夹紧了我的手蹬着床单，整个人颤抖着往我怀里钻。我知道她要高潮了，取出手指，和她一起品尝这味道。

她的双腿环上我的腰，极力蹭着我内裤里的硬物，我却佯装不知，专心用手指玩弄她的舌头。没想到她真生气了，推开我的手，一口咬在我的肩上，疼得我咳嗽一声。

她还不松口，我就任她咬，整个人伏在她身上覆盖她的躯体，把肩头递上。  
“姐姐，好疼。”我在她耳边委屈地说。  
“姐姐，你为了那个男的都不管我了，我好伤心。”

她果然松口了，软下身子轻轻舔吻我的脸颊，“乖一点，别戏弄我。”她命令我。

我将她翻过身跪在床上，她的腰肢摇曳生姿，我掀起她的裙摆，浑圆小巧的两瓣屁股被我拿在掌心玩弄。她又伸手去关手机，被我抓着胯骨往身下一带立刻软了下来；手指由她的手背嵌进指缝，我用手把她钉在床上，上半身下压，白嫩的胸部从身侧泄露。

脱掉内裤的一瞬间阴茎打在她的穴口，被黏滑的蜜液吸引得跳动。我没有犹豫直接深入，她的身体还保持在高潮的边缘，一进入就感受到了她强烈的收缩，吸得我胀痛。

“啊……”她的腰塌了下去，更好地吃进了阴茎，刚刚高潮过的地方又要迎接我的下一波冲撞。

黑色丝质的裙摆随着身体的晃动滑落，覆盖在我不停抽搐着的阴茎上，被爱液浸润成半透明，紧紧地贴合着那里色情的动态形状。衣服品质不错，屁股尖儿上的一点布料泛着光，显得臀型更饱满。  
她没被遮盖的地方和眼角都染上情欲的红色，还不能满足，上面的小嘴吞吃着自己的手指，淫靡不堪的声音不知道是否有被那个男的听去。

结束之后我才想起来手机的事，拉开抽屉一看，早都自动关机了。

/

正吃着饭，我却被回忆撩拨得下体发硬。姐姐笑靥如花，有点憨，但是不影响她的漂亮。

“啪。”手机掉了下去。  
我钻到桌下捡手机，姐姐交叠的双腿就在我眼前，阔腿裤也掩盖不了她漂亮的腿型。我把手由下而上伸进她的裤子里，她被吓到，猛地一跺脚。

我赶紧从桌子下面出来，擦了擦手机向姐夫疑惑的眼神赔笑，跟姐姐道歉：“不小心踩到你的脚了，不好意思啊。”  
低头发了条短信：姐姐，帮帮我啊T_T  
在她看向我的时候，我眼神指向胯下。

她很淡定地继续给姐夫夹菜，但我分明地听见了高跟鞋被脱下时轻微的落地声音。接着她的脚就压上我裤子上的鼓包，在外侧划着圈按压。  
幸好这桌子厚而窄长，我稍往前坐姐夫便看不见我的下身。  
灵活的脚趾不断隔着裤子摩擦，她用掌沟覆盖着轻压，用两指夹着前后滑动，内裤的布料比人的皮肤粗糙，刺激感无一例外被放大。

姐夫去了卫生间，她却依然演着这场戏，专注地吃菜而忽视我的调情。  
她穿上高跟鞋，用稍硬的鞋底踩上我的阴茎，大概摸索出龟头的位置，刻意用鞋跟轻戳。疼痛又酥麻，阴茎快要硬到极限，我低声哼出来，无法掩盖下体的快感。

她瞪我一眼，狐狸似的眼睛充满了威胁。  
脚下力气稍稍加重，我射了出来，一瞬间脑海空白，握着刀叉的手暴起青筋。

/

我从房间门缝看到姐姐出了卧室，洗漱台的灯亮了起来。

我钻进她和洗手台之间，靠在洗手台上把她揽在怀里，稍微抱离地面。

我把脸埋在她的胸口，轻轻磨蹭着，用干燥的唇边触碰。  
“姐姐，我会想你的。”天亮，我就要回到那个没有她的城市。

“知道了。”她摸着我的头发，我能感受到她的温柔。


End file.
